Auscultation is used to determine conditions of organs within an animal body, typically the heart or lungs. A signal is introduced into the body often times by manually tapping the chest or back. After that signal has interacted with the organ of interest (typically the lungs), it is detected by a stethoscope. By analyzing the detected signal, conditions of the organ can be determined.
Throughout the drawings, the same reference numerals and characters, unless otherwise stated, are used to denote like features, elements, components, or portions of the illustrated embodiments. Moreover, while the subject invention will now be described in detail with reference to the drawings, the description is done in connection with the illustrative embodiments. It is intended that changes and modifications can be made to the described embodiments without departing from the true scope and spirit of the subject invention as defined by the appended claims.